Betray My Heart
by msmooseberry
Summary: Married to a wealthy handsome alpha, Naruto should consider himself really lucky, but he feels like something is missing. This changes when he meets Sasuke, the man who can truly rock his world. SasuNaru, NejiNaru, A/O/B, OOC, cheating, M-preg.


**A/N** : So, another omegaverse fic, I just couldn't resist. This one is about cheating, which is actually one of my strongest turn-offs, but I wanted to give it a try, and see what could make Naruto crave another man's touch (and more). Don't you want to find it out as well? ;)

 **A/N2** : NejiNaru at the beginning, but then it literally goes downhill, and the end game is SasuNaru. Also, this one will be a M-preg fic, don't read if you absolutely don't want to give it a try. No flames!

 **A/N3** : The title comes from the song by **D'Angelo & The Vanguard**, _Betray My Heart_ , the lyrics are really beautiful and fit the story well (in the long run):

 _As the day must have its sun_

 _And the night must have its moon_

 _Sure as both must rise and fall_

 _I'll be there to see you through_

 _Just as long as there is time_

 _I will never leave your side_

 _And if ever that you feel_

 _That my love is not sincere_

 _I will never betray my heart_

 **Warnings** : Naruto is OOC, A/O/B dynamics; little action here, basically Naruto's story.

* * *

Naruto should consider himself really lucky. Twenty three and already married to a dreamy classy alpha a whole horde of omegas would kill to spend one night with. Hyuuga Neji had that effect on the gentle gender and more money a year than Naruto's date of birth multiplied. He was also from the branch family of the famous Hyuuga clan, which was probably the reason they were allowed to marry in the first place.

Naruto himself was a nobody, he lost his parents when he was a toddler and barely remembered them. Until he turned thirteen he stayed at an orphanage and got quite some experience of dealing with total dickheads from there, alphas, betas and omegas alike. Then Jiraiya, his godfather Naruto never knew he had, suddenly appeared and took him travelling with him for three more years. The old alpha was kind-hearted and liked females a great lot, turning writing erotic novels about them into his main occupation. In constant search of inspiration Jiraiya switched towns and even countries once every few months, which made it practically impossible for Naruto to get used to any of the schools and make friends. The omega didn't blame his guardian though, he rather preferred this erratic lifestyle to the orphanage, and he knew the man felt guilty he hadn't showed up earlier, whisker-like marks on Naruto's cheeks being a permanent reminder.

The scars were the 'present' he got on his eleventh birthday, a month after he had presented as an omega and had had his first heat. And they say omegas are sweet harmless creatures. People could be cruel no matter the gender, and teenagers even more so. Luckily, the cuts they left on the tan skin that day in a dingy bathroom on the second floor weren't too deep, and now faded to almost invisible milky lines. Neji said they gave him special charm, making him look like a little fox. Naruto would rather have them gone completely.

When somebody asked how on Earth he managed to get himself a high class alpha like the Hyuuga, Naruto evasively said they were high school sweethearts. In a way it was true. When Naruto turned sixteen, Jiraiya finally consented to let him stay in one place long enough to finish school with the same subjects, teachers and classmates. The alpha found him a decent apartment in the nicer part of Konoha and, growing exponentially restless as months passed, left on another inspirational journey, promising to send him money regularly to cover the rent and daily expenses. And the he kept his promise, more or less. The sums were always different, and Naruto had to be very far-sighted and thrifty in case the sum that came next time was only large enough to pay the rent.

At one point he tried to find a part-time job to make his income more stable, but found out to his dismay and indignation that, being an omega, he needed a written permission from a guardian, something never required of an alpha or a beta. And writing to Jiraiya proved to be of no use, not because he was misogynous or anything, but because he took Naruto's request for a slip of paper allowing him to work as another jab at his guilty conscience, and in reply sent a lengthy letter where he apologised profusely and a sum that lasted Naruto three months. It was not what he really wanted but couldn't stay mad with the old man either.

Still, the fact that he lived alone and had more than enough money to get by, gave him a reputation, which was ridiculous but you can't really cut out the rumours just like that. Jiraiya, whose strongest peeve were educational institutions of any kind, refused to show up there when Naruto got enrolled, and that wasn't helping the matters either. Hardly anyone believed he had a real guardian, spouting distasteful nonsense, like him sleeping with elder alphas for money or working illegally at some host club.

Naruto could, of course, tell them all what he thought of that and teach a couple of bratty spoiled kids in his class a lesson, God knew he could, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to get in trouble and make Jiraiya worried and wanting to take him away from everyone. Because despite the cold shoulder Naruto got from most of the people around him, he still managed to make good friends with a smart but lazy beta Shikamaru, his pudgy omega friend Chouji, a loudmouth energetic alpha Kiba and a pretty but very shy lilac-eyed omega Hinata. They were really nice and Naruto didn't want to lose them, because he finally found people with whom he could build some form of connection. He finally wasn't as lonely as he had been all his life.

Naruto truly cherished his friends, and that was why he didn't think twice to step in for Hinata, when Neji verbally abused her in the school's main hall in front of everyone who cared to listen. At that time the alpha was heavily depressed because of the recent death of his dad, who passed away suddenly due to a head tumour. Normally calm and collected, Neji started doing outrageous things, acting out with the teachers and picking on everyone whom he saw as untalented and unworthy. The reason he chose Hinata as his target, even though they were rather close as kids, was because her father and Neji's uncle Hiyashi put a lot of pressure on him at such a difficult moment in his life, instead of just offering support and understanding.

The situation in the Hyuuga household was rather complicated and Naruto had a hard time understanding all its particulars, but when he did the picture was far from pretty. At that time, however, he only knew that Hinata, coming from the main family and being an omega, still inherited the family business, a large pharmaceutical corporation, while the most Neji could hope for was the CEO position in one of its branches. Still, the alpha was expected to be perfect in everything and to do his duty to the main family well, while his own was severely disadvantaged. Hinata told him herself she didn't like how things were managed in her clan, but it was tradition, and the Hyuugas were famous to stick to the rules.

That was why Neji's depression and apathy, as well as his insolent behaviour were viewed as disobedience and caused serious scandals at the Hyuuga main residence, where the young alpha came to live after his father's death. Hinata, who was very kind and compassionate by nature, wanted to resolve the conflict between her siblings somehow, but couldn't gather enough courage to go against Hiyashi and put her foot down.

In the end, Neji started to see her as an enemy as well, and that time at school called the shy omega 'a pathetic waste of space', who 'would never be able to stand up for herself' and 'end her life under some alpha her tyrant of a father chose for her'. Naruto, who gave two shits about the arrogant Hyuuga at that moment stepped in, berating him in the most blunt and straightforward manner. Funny, he didn't even remember his exact words (he was so angry with him) just the dumbstruck look on Neji's handsome face and the way his ridiculously pretty long hair swished and flew out of the black string, as three alphas and a beta held him back, when he tried to lunge at Naruto and 'show him his place'.

Contrary to his explicit threats though, a week later Neji came up to Naruto to apologise and, to the his great surprise, called him on a date. Naruto brushed him off with a laugh then, but couldn't find anything fun in the way the alpha practically stalked him until he finally agreed. After all, what could come off one date, it's not like Neji was stating his undying love or asking for his hand in marriage. Moreover, Hinata, who found her cousin's sudden obsession with Naruto endearing and swore the temperamental alpha had become considerably more docile since their encounter, was pleading to go out with him as well.

"How do you know, Naruto-kun, that you aren't really meant for each other, if you don't even give him a chance? Neji-nii is not as bad as he seems, he's just been really upset lately. He really is a nice alpha," Hinata kept saying. Still, Naruto tended to agree more with Kiba, who had a much more prosaic view on life and said, "He just wants a quick fuck cause you're smashing, man, that's all."

In the long run, neither of them was right. One date turned to thee, three turned to five, and at that point it became obvious Neji was seriously courting him. At first Naruto was hesitant about it, but soon became rather fond of the man, if not to say infatuated, as Neji knew how to use his charm when he wanted to. Still, Naruto hoped that once the alpha graduated (he was two years older, and the year they met was his final), he would find somebody else and Naruto would have a reason to hate him. That way he wouldn't feel the ache of separation that was inevitable, because he knew, Hinata's support put aside, the Hyuugas would hardly want an omega like Uzumaki to marry into the clan.

Yet Neji surprised him when for the whole year after he had left school and had gone away for college to study management, he came to see him every weekend, taking him to different restaurants and cafes, cinemas and concerts, parks and shopping tours. Neji was incredibly persistent in his pursue, but at the same time didn't initiate pretty much anything of the intimate nature between them. Even when Naruto himself was ready to take it to the next level (after their their first kiss a whole month into dating, and a rather unimpressive make-out session later), Hyuuga preferred to take it really slow. Later Naruto realised he was just being traditional: no sex before marriage (as in - no sexual activities at all). And that turned out to be exactly his understanding of 'the next step'.

Still, Naruto didn't know it at that moment, so when Neji took him to the main residence to have dinner with the family, which basically consisted of Hiyashi, Hinata, her younger sister Hanabi and himself, he was surprised. That happened the summer before his final year, he was nearing his eighteenth birthday and was absolutely unprepared when after desert, preceded by a mostly cold and unenthusiastic exchange of common place phrases, Neji said, "Naruto and I have been in a steady relationship for a year and a half already, and I intend to make him my mate."

Seeing the way Hiyashi's face grew red with contained anger and obvious frustration made Naruto think that Neji did this only to get at his uncle's nerves. For the whole evening the older alpha didn't spare him as much as a glance, and pointedly avoided looking at him, even though he was sitting right across the table. After Neji's words, however, he had the man's undivided attention, which was far from pleasant though.

"For this omega with dubious reputation to join our family! I would never stand by it," the way his icy cold pale eyes burrowed into his made Naruto squirm, the alpha's aura oppressively thick and biting. But he still made himself look the man straight in the eye with an air of petulance, even though a strong shiver ran down his spine at the hurtful words. Just as he was about to say what he thought about the older Hyuuga and leave the wretched place with a flare, Neji stood up abruptly, saying with more heat than Naruto ever heard from him, "It's not for you to decide. Not everything revolves around the main family, because there is more to life than seeking the approval of the one who doesn't even take you for a person but a mere tool. Naruto made me see this and I will be a total fool to let him go just because you say so."

Naruto had mixed feelings about Neji's words, and for the next week refused to talk to him, fuming about the fact that he hadn't warned him he was going to change the course of their relationship so drastically, and in front of his whole family no less. The omega couldn't even look Hinata in the eye because of it, he was immensely embarrassed and angry with himself at not reacting properly when he had the chance. Of course, Neji's sudden heartfelt speech was unexpected and Naruto was, perhaps, too shocked to understand the seriousness of the situation. But deep down he knew those were only lame excuses, as he felt like Neji's words, spoken with unwavering conviction, and the way he seemed to dote on him so much, ready to get Naruto anything he wished for, were something he so desperately lacked in his early years at the orphanage. How many times he watched other children being picked by beautiful loving families, getting the ticket into a new, better world that Naruto could only ever get a glimpse of.

The truth was Naruto longed for a family, and while Jiraiya technically was his relative, the absence of a home really ate at him all the time. Somehow, even in his godfather's presence he continued to be an orphan, without a place to call his own, without someone he could return to any time he needed to feel grounded, to feel rooted. And Neji seemed to offer him just that on a silver platter, when Naruto thought it'd be the toughest challenge in his life. It could be very well that he was just at a loss what to do, and had no one he trusted enough to give him impartial advise.

In the end, Naruto gave in, finally facing the alpha and, having accepted his apologies, accepted his proposal (now properly formulated and pronounced on one knee) as well. And just like that they were betrothed even before Naruto turned eighteen. When he did, Neji started preparations for the wedding. Thanks to Hinata and Hanabi's joined efforts, Hiyashi reluctantly accepted the idea of his very talented and promising nephew's marriage to a common place omega. "At least he has the good looks worthy of the Hyuuga," he said in a none too hushed tone at one of the first receptions Naruto attended as Neji's bride. That was extremely bigoted but was somewhat better than his earlier insults, so Naruto decided to just suck it up. He wasn't marrying the surly man after all, but elegant and thoughtful Neji. Even Jiraiya, whom Naruto wrote soon after he had said yes, approved of his decision, writing, however, that he would still beat the shit out of Hyuuga if he even thought of hurting his sweet godson. How the man would know if such thing happened, Naruto had no idea, but decided not to ask.

The wedding was scheduled a couple of days later than his graduation ceremony, and caused quite an uproar among the students and their families. It wasn't all roses though, as the rumours showed their ugly heads almost immediately: Uzumaki got knocked up and Neji's uncle made him take responsibility for the blunder; the lecherous omega seduced the wealthy Hyuuga and blackmailed him into marriage; the whole thing was a set up to attract more attention to the Hyuuga clan, a rather poor marketing move, if you asked some authoritative representatives of the Sunday market contingent.

Anyway, for a whole year after the wedding Naruto was turning a deaf ear to this nonsense, revelling in the fact that he now belonged somewhere, a fine band of white gold around his ring finger being a wonderful proof and everyday reminder. And living with Neji turned out to be rather easy, contrary to what Naruto had thought about it. The alpha was highly indulgent the first couple of month and acted practically on Naruto's every whim, pampering him as much as his studies and a busy schedule at the company allowed. Which, when Naruto looked back on it with a critical eye, really wasn't that much. He must have been on a post-wedding high for a bit too long to notice the obvious.

Even though it seemed that Neji was all kind and understanding, ready to go along with everything Naruto suggested and hoped to achieve in their relationship, he was actually quite stiff when it came to their roles in the household, as well as their marital duties. The charming and obliging man Naruto thought he had married turned out to be the most controlling alpha he had ever met. At first, it started to come up during their daily routine, the way they slept, the way went to take a shower, and dressed and got ready for the day - everything gradually started acquiring a highly dignified, prim and proper Hyuuga quality to it. Even Naruto's nice and comfy pyjamas with little frogs (the ones he had since he turned fourteen) were unapologetically thrown away, as well as the better part of his old wardrobe, replaced by the richly embroidered silk negligees and perfectly tailored dresses and suits for him to wear to special dinners and high end parties, accompanying Neji as his pretty little wife. His toiletries also took the hit and now he had a whole dressing table of small bottles, jars, tubes and other containers with specially picked cosmetics that would suit his skin perfectly. Even his diet was strictly guarded by no other than Neji himself, who always checked that Naruto didn't eat something as fattening and poor quality as cup ramen (and he practically live on that for years).

And the way the alpha reasoned all these changes made Naruto want to scream on the inside, even though he obviously intended to placate him. "These will only bring out your true beauty that just lay dormant deep within you until now. All you need is a little push, and soon you will see yourself transforming into the truly magnificent omega that you are." And there wasn't much Naruto could say to that, except, maybe, that Neji was exaggerating a great lot. But for some reason Naruto stayed silent, acting out in small and insignificant things, like not letting the maid clean the room herself, beating her to it, as well as doing the dishes and getting all dirty digging up delicate rose bushes to plant cabbages in the garden. He also acted coolly with Hiyashi, refusing to acknowledge him when they met in the main hall (which was, thankfully, not so often, as the main Hyuuga residence was huge, and he and Neji occupied only one fifth of it).

Yet when it came to actually going against Neji and his highly reasonable suggestions, he suddenly felt helpless, and tried to suppress his growing frustration with himself by silent tantrums and doing something about the house. It was so unlike him, to be so docile and silent about his feelings, but Naruto couldn't find the strength to act decisively for some reason, choosing to be passive aggressive instead. When he thought deeper into it, lying wide awake at night in the spacious empty bed (for Neji often came home late), he thought it was, perhaps, the involuntary strategy he took up every time he faced someone in the position of authority, placed above him and monitoring his every action, waiting for him to make at least one false step to take him down. His subconscious need to be loved and praised made him often swallow numerous insults and nudges from his peers, to ignore the stinging rumours and even to endure physical abuse. And now that he finally found a decent man and husband, who was he to go against him to just ruin everything he came to have.

Still, sometimes Naruto had a hard time defining what it was exactly that he acquired having married Neji. As a young and healthy omega, who knew his body fairly well, due to next to no modesty of other kids at the orphanage and also his natural curiosity, Naruto was hoping to discover in Neji a passionate insatiable partner who would rock his world in bed. What he got on his wedding night, however, was underwhelming to say the least. And if he was completely honest with himself, he got more spectacular orgasms from his own fingers, stuffed as far as they would go into his wet channel, than from the alpha's engorged cock. Of course, Naruto had been able to come under his husband that time (and thankfully, hadn't embarrassed himself completely), but it took him a fair amount of imagination and sneaked jerks of his nervous hand on his own cock. And the thing with Neji was that he wasn't that oriented towards physical pleasure, rather preferring to cuddle after one round, two at most, and then peacefully drift off to bed, leaving Naruto still dripping wet and unsatisfied. He hadn't even knotted him properly even once! It was excruciating, and the worst thing was that it made Naruto feel guilty, which was absolutely ridiculous but still nagging him a lot.

He knew that Neji probably got too tired at work, as well as at the uni, as Hiyashi made him his personal assistant so that he could learn from experience, and get general knowledge at the same time. Naruto found the rhythm Neji was forced to keep up insane, but his husband assured him it was for the better, and would help them to become independent much sooner. What he meant by "we" Naruto was starting to fail to understand. As years passed Neji spent less and less time at home, totally devoting himself to work and studies, always preferring to get extra credit from faceless professors than chat with Naruto about his day.

And Naruto's days became increasingly uneventful. Just when he graduated from school he wanted to go immediately to cooking courses to become, maybe not a full-fledged chef, but at least a decent cook. But Neji convinced him that for now it wasn't really what he had to concentrate upon, and suggested that he enjoyed his free time more before he jumped into studying again. He reasoned it saying that the wedding was a rather challenging experience for him to go through at such a young age, and he needed more time to get used to the house, and all thousands of different 'of course, Naruto, but don't you think', 'you're right, my love, but wouldn't it be better for you to' and 'I agree with you here, but would you like to consider this other option'.

And now, five years into the marriage Naruto finally saw that bit by bit he had been stripped of his own individuality, of his dreams and real feelings. As he looked at himself in the mirror, getting ready for another boring function he was obliged to attend because Neji signed himself 'plus one', he realised suddenly that he had become somewhat of a Hyuuga doll, chic and expensive, and absolutely hollow.

Here he was, in their own spacious apartment, now finally out of reach and prying eyes of other Hyuugas, standing in front of a full length mirror in the master bedroom (and the place had three guest rooms which were a total pain in the ass to clean). He was dressed in a silk silver tunic top with a low back and tight light grey pants, that were complemented by a pair of d'Orsay flats a tone darker with silver tinted toe caps. His shiny blond hair that went just past his shoulder blades was styled in light waves at the back, while the sides were held together at the nape by an intricate hairpin that had three hazelnut sized pearls embedded in it. A matching back necklace pendant with a single pearl was lying comfortably against his tan skin, shimmering bleakly in the dim light of the room. Naruto's big blue eyes with thick, naturally dark lashes were no brighter. Even though his look was immaculate (for he knew how to dress himself properly now that he had had so much time to do nothing but browse the bet and improve his housekeeping skills), Naruto couldn't help but think that something was definitely missing from the picture.

"Naruto, are you ready? We need to be out in ten," Neji's form, dressed in a dark grey suit with a dim silvery sheen to it, came into Naruto's line of vision in the mirror, taking two steps into the room.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished," he was now creaming his hands on autopilot rather than out of necessity (Neji loved running his fingers over his smooth palms and soft delicate digits). Then he snatched the ring from the dressing table on his right. However, the thin band slipped from his grasp, his fingers still slippery from the rich cream, and clinked onto the floor almost rolling out of reach. "Oh," was all Naruto could manage and bent down to retrieve it reluctantly, but Neji beat him to it. He took the ring gingerly and put in on Naruto's finger in a prosaic variation of what he had done at the church. Naruto looked at him with a tense expression on his face, which the alpha interpreted in his own way.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You will be completely safe," the words were meant to sound reassuring but came out rather robotic to Naruto's ears.

"Yeah, I know," he said without much enthusiasm. The thing was that the Hyuugas, while admired by most, were bitterly hated by some, who were not always all talk and no action as one would think. Last month they took Hanabi, and thankfully, returned her unharmed, thanks to the police investigator, inspector Kakashi, who handled the situation with much skill and patience, saving the Hyuugas quite an important sum of money, half of which he got as remuneration, as well as for further assistance. And that was exactly was Neji was referring to. Inspector Kakashi had to accompany them to the function and back home, and that was supposed to make Naruto feel better. If anything, he wouldn't mind being taken hostage or kidnapped, at least then his life would gain some of its colours back.

"Come, the car must be waiting for us already," the alpha took Naruto by the shoulder and gently pulled him towards the staircase. Just as they were descending (and of course they had to take a two-floor apartment, because the Hyuuga deserved only the best of the best), the door bell rang.

"That must be them," Neji said, his face taking on a serious expression, no doubt readying to show his dominance over the other alpha in front of Naruto. "Wait, you said 'them'? Who are 'they'?" Naruto was lost for a moment.

"I told you when you were doing your hair, I hired another officer to accompany you at all times during the function. We wouldn't want to risk anything, right," Neji came up to the door, to let them in after glancing at the digital peephole viewer. He pressed the button and two figures on the screen got trough the metal door on the ground floor. They would be at their step some three minutes later.

"Another officer?" Naruto didn't know why, but he suddenly felt a wave of excitement rush through him.

"Yes, one of the Uchihas."

* * *

And this is Sasuke, yay! Acting as Naruto's bodyguard and companion at the fancy gathering. You bet he's dressed appropriately? What will Naruto think about him? What will happen between the two? Was that ring dropping a sign? :D

PLEASE NOTE This story is currently on hiatus until I finish my other SasuNaru a/b/o multi chap The Strawberry Moon. I hope you'll stick around until then!


End file.
